zatannafandomcom-20200214-history
Dale Colton
Dale Colton is a San Francisco Police Detective and has worked together with Zatanna before. History Dale Colton was born (1974) as the son of Jenny Myers but his mother tried to kill him as a newborn baby. She carved dozens of small crosses into his and her own body and Dale nearly died from blood loss. She said, she was trying to protect her son and herself because Dale is the child of Brother Night. Later he was adopted by Gerald and Marie Colton. Dale Colton becomes a police detective of the San Francisco Police Department. He worked together with Zatanna because he needed her help. Years later, a Det. Dale Colton meets with Zatanna after her show at the Orpheum in San Francisco. He asks her to accompany him to the Nob Hill Steak House where a crime scene has just been committed. According to surviving witnesses, the circumstances of this crime were deemed supernatural. It turns out that Brother Night bumped off Alberto De Cecco, one of San Francisco's drug kingpins. Currently Brother Night is attempting to wrest control of both the supernatural and everyday criminal element in San Francisco. Zatanna and a Detective Colton are the only ones standing in his path. Meanwhile, Peck confronts Colton at his precinct and offers Colton the chance to work for him since the mystic criminal underworld is making its move against San Francisco's criminal element. Colton refuses and Peck vanishes. During Peck's stay in San Quentin, the prisoners have begun to chant Peck's alter ego "Brother Night." Detective Colton is called in by the prison's warden to investigate these strange occurrences. Colton walks into the infirmary and finds Peck levitating off the ground with medical utensils spiraling around him. Brother Night is back. Unbeknownst to Colton, Peck has tattooed other prisoners with a strange summoning insignia. Peck runs out of the infirmary and heads toward prison yard. Peck chants a spell which causes the tattooed prisoners to be stripped of their flesh right down to the bone. The skeletons of the prisoners transforms into a ladder and Peck places the ladder at the prison gate. Peck makes his way up the ladder and distracts the guards as well as Colton with a flock of crows. Colton shoots into the air to scare off the crows and races up the ladder to apprehend Peck. Peck summons a guard's attack dog to pin Colton on the street outside of San Quentin. Peck taunts Colton by asking the detective to say "Hello to Jenny Myers" then Peck makes his escape thanks to his followers who brought a getaway car. Colton couldn't understand how Peck knew about his estranged mother. Colton goes to visit his mother at Napa State Hospital where he learns that his mother had etched crosses in his skin when he was young because she was trying to protect him from his father who happens to be Brother Night. Jenny also reveals that Peck has had other women in his accursed life and they too have bore his children. Later, he visited his mother and found out, that Brother Night is his biological father. Category:Characters